Love And Justice
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Wufei–Relena Summary: A visit to the Sanq Provincial Courthouse reveals some interesting parallels between love and justice...


**Love And Justice**

* * *

The statue was of a woman. Made of white alabaster, she stood tall, a regal reminder of her status. She was clothed in a flowing robe reminiscent of her Greek and Roman origins. Her left hand held a set of perfectly balanced scales, bronzed to a golden finished. Her hair was cropped close to her head in a riot of blindingly white curls. Her eyes were obscured by a marble blindfold and remained unseeing of the masses of people who walked by beneath her.

She was Lady Justice, welcoming all law-abiding – and not-so-law-abiding – citizens to the Sanq Provincial Courthouse, as she had done for many years, rain or shine, snow or sleet…war or peace.

At the moment, the sun struck sparks off her scales, the warmth of the distant star not hidden by the few small clouds scudding across the serene blue sky.

Chang Wufei, Preventer First Class Agent Dragon – also known as Justice Boy according to one infuriating braided baka by the name of Duo Maxwell – stared up at the messenger of justice in front of him, unblinking. "I do not understand," he said perturbed.

Hearing Wufei's words and subsequently realizing that her self-proclaimed bodyguard for the day was no longer at her side, Relena turned around and, spying her wayward protector, stepped up to his side. Taking in the sight of the marvelous edifice in front of them, she said in answer to his question, "It's a physical demonstration of one of the highest tenets of law." At his inquiring lift of brow, she explained, "Justice is blind." One perfectly manicured hand gestured towards the marble blindfold.

Onyx eyes narrowing sharply, Wufei asked, incomprehension apparent in his every word, "Justice cannot see?"

Laughing lightly, Relena shook her head and said, "The axiom doesn't translate well, I'm afraid – I believe it was American, originally."

Wufei snorted, muttering, "Of course."

Relena rolled her eyes at this. Agent Shinigami was from L2, but the original settlers of that colony were from United States of America, and thus Wufei now equated all Americans with an overdose of idiocy in the gene pool.

Never mind that Duo Maxwell had an IQ of 142.

Choosing to forgo involving herself in another argument with her escort, Relena said, "What it means is that, in the eyes of the law, all men – and women – are created equal."

"That sounds familiar…" Wufei murmured, eyes flicking back towards the statue in question as if in hopes of enlightenment.

Relena's perfectly painted lips quirked up in an elegant grin. "It should. It's also American – part of the original pre-Colony Declaration of Independence. I used a version of the opening statement when myself and the other nation leaders were drafting the ESUN unification charter."

Wufei nodded, smiling slightly; he remembered the charter quite well, as he'd been one of Relena's personal bodyguards at that very meeting. It had been an…interesting experience, in more ways than one. Universal peace wasn't the only connection that had been conceived that day. "So the statue of Lady Justice is to illustrate the court's attitude of impartial fairness?" he proposed, gesturing towards the alabaster statue in front of them.

"Exactly," Relena said, punctuating her answer with a firm nod.

Examining the statue once more from head to toe, Wufei started as he caught a look at the clock centered on the courthouse's façade over Lady Justice's head. Their lunch hour was rapidly dwindling away as they dawdled out front. Turning to Relena, he said gruffly, "We should complete our business here today before we become distracted again."

Snorting delicately and cocking her head to the side, Relena asked, "What is this 'we', Dragon? You were the one so enthralled with Lady Justice."

Wufei flushed almost imperceptibly – but then, in the eleven months of their 'whirlwind' courtship, Relena had become very adept at noting his changes in expression and mood. Clearing his throat, he said mockingly, "Well, if you're that worried about me eyeing another woman, perhaps we should leave."

Eyes narrowing playfully at the teasing comment, Relena said, "You are a very lucky man, Chang Wufei."

"Oh?" Wufei inquired. "How so?"

"Love is blind," Relena said magnanimously, pleased when her fiancée's eyes bugged out once he got the connection. _Only one word different…but a world of difference._ Grabbing his limp hand in hers, she said, "Now, let's go get that marriage license. I'm not waiting another day."

"Pushy onna," Wufei muttered under his breath, careful not to let him hear her. But he followed her lead willingly enough, even going so far as to allow her to keep a hold of his hand, the tentative connection like a leash to a docile puppy.

And hand in hand, they walked up the steps of the Sanq Provincial Courthouse, the unseeing eyes of Lady Justice watching as they headed towards their future.

Love and Justice…soon to be joined together in the eyes of the law.

* * *

THE END


End file.
